Umbilical
by mingathur
Summary: Their lives now interwined, happiness now in them shines. Will it last till happily ever after, or will a Haro bring it farther? Read on the chapters to find out more, or risk not having fun at all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A student

_Whatever happens here took place between seed and destiny, a sequel to 'Ten things about Athrun'. (Not much of a sequel, considering that the former was fluff, and the latter is fluffier fluff!) _

_After the battle of Jarkin Due, Dearka and Yzak went back to PLANTs. Archangel and crew joined the Orb army and is now in military school for retraining. Cagalli, the princess of Orb, is in school with the rest of them. And here goes chapter 1…_

_ooo_

Athrun Zala thought he was hallucinating when he heard what was required of him as a new employee of Orb Union Military secret unit. He did not reply, he could not muster one. It was only after a good ten seconds that he finally asked.

"What?"

Oooooooo

Cagalli sighed. She was utterly bored, and not to mention quite tired.

The lecturer is currently droning on about the Mayan Civilisation without a care in the world.

Normally she has a healthy appetite for knowledge, it is just the fact that she was in a new school-Orb military school- with new classmates and no one she knows or cared to know.

_In this school, no one was her equal. _

She was not being haughty or arrogant, it simply stood as a fact that she has been on the frontline in the last war (although she was not supposed to let anyone know). She has seen and tasted war. She has fought in hand-dug sand trenches and witnessed the grittiest fights, death and gore.

While her classmates-all military wannabes and rick kids- are still ogling over anyone who could hold a gun and actually hit something with it, she was not impressed. She knew some of her classmates are not military wannabes at all. For this school is a one that caters for the prince and princess of various nations to be taught in protocol and later be married to a suitable royalty, as for the very reason she's here for. This is the best and most expensive school in all of Orb Union, host to the rich and the powerful.

She knew she'll be missing half her lessons anyway, her emirs are just seeing that she finishes her formal education, they still need her in council. Coupled with the fact that her life pretty much starts only after her curriculum time, it was enough to put her in very sullen spirits.

Her emirs had caught her the moment she stepped foot on Orbian soil and it seemed as if every single one had sworn a blood oath to make her a real princess; a real queen. They arranged these 'education programs' that will 'equip her with the skills to govern Orb effectively over the next 50 years'. First and for most, she had to finish her formal education, which will take place over the next one and a half year in military school. Her Princess training, which is nothing but a continuation of the nightmare she ran away from 6 years ago; it includes cheesy things like dancing lessons, wine appreciation and dining etiquette.

She rotated her ankles, and frowned.

_Not to forget the high-heel-shoes training._

And when she is not in school and not in training, Mana will bring 700-page documents from the office for her to read, sign and approve. Resultantly, her life was tied down and overall uninteresting all apart from the artillery classes when she can pretend the target board was someone's head; and fire at it till she feels happier.

She has not seen Kira, Lacus or Kisaka in ages due to her more-than-hectic schedule, insane is more like the word.

And Athrun…Athrun who is now under Kisaka as the newest member of Orb secret unit. Cagalli was happy when he said he wanted to come to Orb, she wanted to do all she can to ensure that he will not have to dirty his hands again.

_A gentle and kind soul like him should not be made to kill._

He had been quite forcibly separated from her a month ago on the grounds of having to orientate the new member, and she has not seen him since.

She sighed again.

Basically, she was an imprisoned, bored princess who needed about 48 hours a day. It was alright that she was chronically tired, it is acceptable to be forced to learn court dance, but all she wanted was to have someone to complain to. Someone to talk to when she makes her way home after work...

She is now a governor in hiding, studying in military school under an alias for security reasons, living in a large, empty rented house with a mute, cleaning lady and security guards disguised as neighbors for companionship and work she cannot hope to finish within a lifetime. The least they could do was to provide her some decent person she could have a somewhat heart-to-heart talk with.

Kisaka had promised her a housemate, but she was not sure if she won't kill the fella on the spot; she might incinerate whichever airhead who dares complain about her nail polish being chipped.

After another hour, the history lecturer was continuing his saga about the Mayan calendar and the end of the world when their homeroom teacher, Miss Silvanus politely knocked on the door, saying she is sorry to interrupt the class, but she needs to settle some issues.

Cagalli liked that woman, she was a no-nonsense, gritty fighter to the core and had demonstrated her talent for lightning-fast, cold-blooded murder in hand-to-hand combat class.

Miss Silvanus cleared her throat softly to get the class's attention, she did not need to, they were happy to oblige. It was anything to be temporarily rescued from the hypnosis spell that the vile history lecturer has placed them under.

Her voice carried well over the heads of the 86 people when she spoke.

"Good morning class, we have a new student from the PLANTs, please help me welcome him."

Cagalli's jaw dropped, literally, as the new student stepped in. Cagalli wondered if she had gone mad from boredom, because there is not way the person who walked in could be for real. She rubbed and kneaded her eyes just to make sure he is not just a figment of her imagination. All the while, she was trying to suppress her elation, afraid that he will vanish the next second and her hopes will be dashed.

But when he spoke, his tone was quiet yet authoritative, he did not sound deliberate or flaky, he does not need to; he is a natural-born leader. She recognized and liked that voice, it made her heart beat a little faster.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, My name is Arthur Zelos from Aprilius."

_What is he doing here?_

Oooooooooooooo

Cagalli finally grabbed the chance to catch Athrun when he was alone after school.

"Athr…I mean Arthur! What are you doing here?" she hissed, trying to not allow her happiness to show on her face.

"To study." He said with a dissatisfied frown, he was unhappy with someone.

"By the way, girl." She was taken aback, Athrun actually called her 'Girl'. "What's your name?"

She sighed, "Catherine Yule Alfate."

He laughed at the inside joke only the two of them understood, and extended his hand, "Arthur."

She took it, and shook it real hard. "Catherine."

"Catherine…Let's walk." It was not a command, yet not a request. He just said it for the sake of it being done. She started walking obediently.

When they were making their way down the roadside, he told her quietly, "We can converse more freely this way."

Cagalli understood, if they remained on one spot, everything they said might be remembered and understood by one person.

"…I've been followed." He said quietly as they quickened their pace a little.

Cagalli did not turn around, she was well-trained enough to know better. "Whom, how many. Armed?"

"Three, not a threat. Schoolgirls." He said shortly.

"Why are they stalking you?"

"I…don't know."

Her sarcastic reply went back down her throat as he took her elbow and they suddenly turned the corner. They took a series of turns, and after a few more times, ended up exactly where they were six minutes ago.

"Cagalli." She was startled, not many people call by her real name nowadays. It were as if the girl who had died was reborn in that instant, someone remembers her name.

She replied with what she thought was an equivalent answer.

"Athrun."

They walked in silence for a while longer, many things left unsaid between them. A gentle evening breeze picked up, idly sifting through her hair and carrying with it the voices of their hearts.

She stole a peek at him.

It was the first time she saw him in any uniform other than the red Zaft one. He looked sharp and resplendent in the Orb military school uniform. It fit him like a glove, effectively accentuating the V shape of his body, bringing out the muscles on his chest and shoulders.

His face was thoughtful, and Cagalli realized that he looked a little different from a month ago. His boyish face is now a little more mature, his jaw a tad more defined, with a bit less baby fats on his cheeks. She suddenly realized that Athrun had grown taller over the last month, for the best she could manage was to stare at his ear, where a tiny ear piece peeked out. The only thing that remained unchanged was his eyes, which are bright and lustrously beautiful.

Those green eyes suddenly turned in her direction. She looked away hastily, unwilling to be caught in the act of ogling.

He caught her anyway.

"…Why are you staring at me like that?"

She bit her lip.

"…I missed you…" She whispered in a low voice, both wishing he would and would not hear. She regretted it the moment she said it and hoped that the wind had carried her words away before they reach his ears.

She hoped that it was not the voice of the wind that said, "…Me too."

She turned to gaze at him in wonder.

There were walking past a small meadow that was lined by the road, and a stream flowed through it. A light breeze blew through the place, ruffling the grass and sifted through their hair. Beyond the horizon laid the setting sun, its dying hues of reds and oranges mixing with the chromes of blues and midnight, as if proclaiming to all creation that day has ended and night will reign.

It was a pleasant evening, and Cagalli would call it romantic, especially when there is a handsome young man beside her…

The colours dusted a shade of reddishness onto Athrun's cheeks, and Cagalli wondered if it were the light…or was Athrun actually blushing. Him blushing was a sight to behold as he was by nature, very fair. The pink formed a stark contrast to his milky complexion.

She chuckled.

He blinked, frowned a little, then turned away insistently. Not wanting her to see his face.

Then his fingers quietly interlaced with hers.

She gasped inwardly, but did not do anything to respond except to squeeze his hand back and anneal to his arm.

Though Athrun did not speak at all, it was comfortable companionship, his mere presence filled a longing in her heart. And she realized she had missed the feeling so much it aches. And dread began to fill her as her house came into view.

Now, she will have to leave him, and return to the life where there was no life for her. _She will have to return the place where there was no Cagalli… _

At the main gate, he released her hand, and Cagalli almost wanted to grab him back but held herself back just in time. She had no rightful claim over him…she had no right to hold on to his hand…

Then he did something that caused her to stop and stare.

He drew a key from his pocket and unlocked the main gate, then went through the garden and unlocked the door as well. Then leisurely, he turned around and asked, "Coming in?"

"Why…Why do you have the key to my house?" She stammered, by virtue of not wanting to alarmed her neighbours (her guards), she had forced herself not to shout.

He blinked, and replied, "I'll be staying here from today onwards."

Outwardly, she screamed, yelling and raging at Kisaka for giving her a male housemate.

Inwardly, she was all happy.

Oooooo

This is the first chapter of the new series, 'Prince's and Princess's diary'. Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2: The one good thing about

Chapter 2: One thing good about high heel shoes

Cagalli looked behind her, and gave a half-frown that embodied all her amusement. Athrun Zala was seated on the chair behind her, his green eyes barely open. Cagalli could swear he was still sleeping.

He said he came to Orb because he had no where else to go. But Cagalli knew, deep inside, that he wanted to stay with her…She smiled heartily now, just being able to seat in the same place with him was amazing. He had even applied for a job as her personal bodyguard after just one simple question…

Kisaki laughed aloud then, and said 'Definitely'. What was appalling is that he didn't ask about the pay or the career prospects.

_Will I get to see her in a dress?_

That was Athrun in a nutshell. But at the current moment, he looked more in need of protection than herself.

Kisaki sent him for internship, which involves him protecting her round the clock while she was in school. His job was to ensure no one, absolutely no one (maybe apart from himself) bullies her, insults her, or make her pregnant while she studied. And that no one finds out what he really was; Athrun had already graduated from military school at sixteen, which automatically qualifies him to be an instructor if he wants to.

"Athr…I mean Arthur…?"

He blinked, as if stirring from a deep slumber. And turned to look at her, his eyes widened immediately, gulping like a goldfish, she chuckled.

"How do I look?" She asked brazenly, placing her hands on her hips.

Athrun was dumbfounded for a few seconds, then coloured as he tore his gaze away. Cagalli started to blush as well, unused to the way Athrun appraised her just now, it was unlike him...

"No. No. No. That is not the way to go, princess." The protocol teacher said impatiently, seemingly deflating Athrun's fantasy as she dragged Cagalli off from the stuttering Athrun still trying to come up with a coherent reply.

She was dressed in a green satin gown too long for herself, which is part of the plan as the idea is for her to get use to another princess-sy accessory.

Namely heels, high white ones that are five inches tall in this case. For all the athletic ability she's supposed to have, she was finding it difficult not to fall out of her high heels.

_How is anyone supposed to walk in this? _She questioned inwardly as the protocol teacher led her along, she was a rather severe looking French woman wearing seven inch high heels and managing to make it look effortless, Cagalli would not be surprised if the teacher could run a race in them and win. And frankly speaking, Cagalli was terribly intimidated. Bombs and grenades are dangerous enough, but this woman scared her ten times more than all three put together.

"Remember." She instructed, "Always, always land on the tip of your toes. Never, I repeated, never make a sound. A lady in heels should never boast her presence in such a crude and undignified fashion. Try."

"Yes madam."

Cagalli raised an eye brow as she gazed at her heels, and tried. She really did, but all she managed were soft clip-clop sounds that issued from her wobbly steps. The instructor scowled in evident disapproval and sighed, muttering incoherently about there being a lot of work to be done. Cagalli's face was flushing red hot by now, not only was she making a fool of herself in this unpractical ensemble of clothes, she had to be taught how to walk in front of Athrun.

"No, no, no!" the instructor said irritably, "I repeat, NO SOUND!"

"Sorry madam, I'll try harder."

Athrun snorted, seemingly enjoying himself.

Cagalli tried harder.

Athrun chuckled again, and this time Cagalli scowled at him.

"Ath…Arthur, you laugh one more time and I'll kill you!"

"I'll run…" he replied lightly, "And I'll let you kill me provided you catch up with me in those shoes…"

Cagalli bit her lip and stifled a laugh, and jumped when the teacher told her off for not paying attention. And this time she eyed Athrun with disapproval, he shivered.

"I know it's distracting when your boyfriend is watching!"

Athrun almost fell off the chair in shock, but the teacher continued as if she didn't see,

"… but you should do your best especially if he is watching!"

"!...No…no one said he's my boyfriend! He is not my boyfriend!" Cagalli yelled, flustered.

"Hey, boyfriend!" The instructor barked, it was purely out of reflex that Athrun replied, Huh?"

Cagalli looked at him in disbelief. They were supposed to keep a low profile especially if they wanted to stick together. Athrun realized his mistake immediately and he composed himself as he hastily added, "No madam, I am not her boyfriend, you're mistaken."

The teacher eyed the two youngsters darkly, her eye twitching; and the temperature suddenly dropped by a notch or two. It remained like that for a few more seconds, neither of them daring to breathe in case they ignite the gunpowder in the room.

The teacher sighed heavily. And stomped out of the room.

It was only after a few moments that Athrun and Cagalli dared to move.

"…I think she's angry." Cagalli bit her lip and said uncertainly as she slowly made her way toward Athrun.

"Athrun merely nodded as he slowly got up from the chair.

It was then Cagalli suddenly tripped.

"Cagalli!" Out of pure, good reflex he lunged forward and broke her fall by pulling Cagalli forward, such that she was safely enclosed in a bear hug.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest and she blushed. Wanting to cry while thinking, 'Why am I always so clumsy in front of him…?'

"Cagalli, you alright?" His voice was muffled, and sounded higher than usual.

"Yeah, of course." She replied hastily, and just as awkwardly. "Sorry, I…I guess I need more practice." She pulled away and let go of his arms, but he held on to her shoulders. When she looked up at him, and realized that his face was a little closer now due to there being a lesser height difference.

He suddenly grinned, "…You look beautiful."

She flushed, and nodded in acceptance, what could she say? And she was also afraid her heart might leap out from her throat the moment she attempted to talk, he was so close.

"I think you're doing just fine…"

"No, I'm not, I feel like a hippo in ballet shoes…" She muttered dejectedly.

He shook his head wryly. She was surprised as he held both her hands and took a step away, and bowed slightly like a gentleman just about to start a dance.

"Com'on." He prompted shortly. Cagalli hid a smile. She stepped forward with Athrun guiding her hands, and broke into a sort of music-less dance.

"Two steps forward, one step back…" She chanted under her breath, watching her feet intently and careful not to make a sound. She couldn't get comfortable, but at least she was no longer stomping around like an elephant. Better still, she had not yet succeeded in stepping on his feet. It was unbelievable.

"Hey, I'm getting better at this!" She said excitedly as she jumped around a few times in her heels. Athrun smiled warmly.

A hand lifted her chin gently, and she found herself gazing at his handsome face, she swallowed.

"No need to stare."

"Well…Who's staring?" She demanded.

"You."

"Someone was ogling at me just ten minutes ago!"

Athrun smiled shyly in acknowledgement. "You know…"

"Hmm?"

"There's one thing good about high-heel shoes..." He eyed her heels.

"Does such a thing exist?" She asked incredulously, an ugly look of disgust printed on her face.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I don't have to bend so low." He confessed.

And before she could digest what he just said, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips…

Oooooo

This is chapter 2, I said it will be fluffy, didn't I?

Heels are generally uncomfortable, unless they are well-engineered and likely expensive. But they are also prettttiiiiii!

Personally I really like high-heel shoes because I'm not too tall as Asians go, they make girls look good. (Just ensure one is not taller than one's boyfriend when one wears them…lolz.)

Till chapter next!

Ming


	3. Chapter 3: Thunder

Chapter 3: Thunder

It was evening. Athrun sighed as he walked. His shoes made water splash with every step, quite effectively wetting the hose of his pants and the moisture was slowly seeping in into his socks. He did not usually mind chilly, rainy days, in fact, he always welcomed these as he thought these are the days where the air will be clean and it provided the essential component for life to flourish.

His sour mood was attributed to the fact that the girl in front of him did not allow him to walk home with her. Cagalli stalked on in front of him as if she owned the road, and in a way she did; as the governor of Orb. She was probably still angry and upset over the fact that Kisaka had pranked her with a male housemate and refused to be seen walking home with Athrun. She says the class girls will probably kill her if anyone found out they are staying together.

Athrun shook his head.

He could not help but feel a little down. It has been more than a month since he saw Cagalli, and frankly speaking, he missed her in a way he never knew he could. He found his hand lingering near the necklace she had given him whenever he thought of her, and over the past month the stone's surface had been rubbed smooth. He looked at her again, and just the sight of her prancing in a girl's uniform was enough to make his heart beat a little faster. Her life now was hectic, but fulfilling; though she will never admit it. At least she was safe again, and leading a life befitting of a princess. But what really hurt him was the fact that she does not seem happy about his invasion into her life; her home. He had been charged with her safety, and was to be her best friend, nothing more. But she does not even seem to want to talk to him, and had barely spoken ten words over the past week. And every moment of silence seemed to affirm the truth that he had blatantly and painfully refused to acknowledge.

He bit his lip, telling himself that it was not worth being concerned over. She will get over her initial surprise, and start talking to him.

A sound that was distinct from the pitter-patter of falling rain caught his attention. His feet stopped, and he listened, to his left was small plot of grassland where metal beams and a pile of discarded items sat. The sound came again, more distinct then before, it sounded like a toddler whimpering. For a moment worry creased his brow as the thought of there being a deserted child out in the storm. He went forward tentatively towards the pile of rubbish, out of the corner of his vision, Cagalli walked on.

With one hand holding out the umbrella, the other hand stretched out to poke uncertainly at the bags that look the most suspicious. As he did, the sound came again, it was a sound of alarm. And he finally realized what the creature was when a curious pair of black, wet eyes gazed at him.

Ooo

"I'm going out." Athrun said hastily after a short trip to the pantry.

"What?" Cagalli asked as she put down her own umbrella, "I need your help with something."

_You don't need me..._

He thought somewhat bitterly, but did not voice his thoughts aloud.

"Hmm, Cagalli…What do you think of pets?" He asked her instead, heart in mouth. He thought he sounded like a boy asking his mother's permission.

"Huh?" She was surprised, "You mean like keeping a rabbit or hamster?"

He nodded slowly, "Something like that."

"They…shed, and poop and do their business all over…?" She replied uncertainly, as she made a face that revealed all her disapproval.

"Oh." He did not bother to hide the disappointment in his tone.  
>"Why?" She asked, seemingly suspicious.<p>

"Nothing, I'll be back soon." He promised as he quickly closed the door before she could say another word.

Ooo

"Here."

The pair of eyes seemed to recognize him, or at least it knew that the dried meat in his hand was food. It poked its black, button nose out of the shadow, and sniffed weakly at the item in Athrun's hand. Then came the eyes, which were black and intelligent. They gazed at Athrun; as if questioning whether Athrun will hurt him. It looked up, noticing for the first time the silver shelter over its head actually keeps out the rain.

"Go on." Athrun coaxed in a soft voice, "It's for you." His hand extended towards the baby animal slightly, inviting it to take the meat from his palm. "I won't hurt you, promise." He added. He squatted there with his hand in outstretched position for an impossibly long time, but he told himself to be patient, the little one has probably been hurt by its previous owner judging from the scars on its back, which were so angry-looking that Athrun wondered if it was dying. It did not move apart from the breaths that caused his skinny sides to rise and fall. It's paws were still so tiny that all four will probably fit within Athrun's palm.

The creature gazed at him ruefully, then with a paw swiped his hand aside, knocking the meat askew. Athrun felt claws dig into the flesh at the back of his hand, drawing blood. He winched, and withdrew his injured hand, nursing it as he watched as the little dog snatched the food from the ground and swiftly retreated to the safety of its thrash-bag shelter to enjoy the snack. It chewed tentatively at the corners of the meat first, then deciding it was indeed food, devoured the whole thing. Athrun was amused, the way it ate demostrated a commendable will to live.

When it caught Athrun looking at it, it growled in defense, daring Athrun to do his worst. Then, looking at Athrun all the while, it limped over to the spot where Athrun's blood had dribbled onto the ground, and started licking hungrily at the area.

Athrun fished another packet out of his pocket and removed the meat from the wrappings, and offered it to the puppy.

It was only after the fifth and final piece that the puppy allowed Athrun to stroke it as it ate. Athrun got a chance to observe the creature. It was a tiny, mangled version of a baby golden retriever. It's fur was obviously golden, and darken to brown by the rain, like gold dust. But there was a livid half-healed scar on its back and fistfuls of fur were missing. It was cold, and trembling slightly beneath Athrun's warm hand. Other than that, it seemed healthy, even handsome judging from the even pink colour of its skin and large, bright eyes. Maybe it is just a little skinny and lost.

Athrun felt his blood pressure rise. He had no love for people who abuse animals. Pets are meant to be pamper and loved, not mistreated.

"Poor thing."

The puppy looked at him with those intelligent eyes again, and Athrun realized that they were not quite black, but green like his. Though not the same shade, they were somewhat darker with a chrome quite akin to olives.

"Your eyes are green." He mused, and felt as if he was talking to himself, but he had a strange feeling the creature understood. It acknowledged by giving a short delighted yip, and started licking the back of his uninjured hand, the tongue that caressed his skin was warm and pink. Athrun gave himself the liberty of a timid smile. Now that it is less hungry, Athrun trusted that it will not bite him. As he allowed the puppy to lick his hand, he found that the nose that touched his knuckles was cold. It was shivering slightly.

Setting down the umbrella between them, he removed his blazer and used it to wrap around the tiny ball of fur as he scooped it up, and held it close to himself. Near his shirt where he could share his warmth.

He just sat there for the next few moments as the rain fell around them. It seemed as if he had bonded with the tiny dog. It seemed to realize that Athrun's person was warm unlike the unforgiving rain which it weathered, and curled happily within the bundle of cloth formed by Athrun's blazer. Athrun held it slightly tighter, the mud and grit smeared all over his blazer will probably make it irredeemably unwashable, but he considered the price well-paid if he could save the little dog's life.

The dog had by now understood his intend and became amiable and cooperative in his arms. In fact... It had become quite still, there was no distinctive rise and fall of its sides; no stirs as its breath touch the edges of the cloth.

Athrun frowned in alarm and his eyes widened, suddenly afraid that the puppy had died in its fatigued and malnourished sleep. He jiggled the tiny animal gingerly, attempting to make noises that the dog might understand and respond to. The best he managed was 'Hey...hey!', the rest were caught in his throat which had suddenly gone dry. He shook the animal's tiny body, as if by doing that he could transfer some life back into the baby dog.

It opened its eyes gradually, and gazed at Athrun with confusion and reproach, as if berating the human who had distrupted a good nap. Athrun let out a sigh of utmost relief, and felt that if anyone should be angry, it should have been him. He put as much contempt and anger into his gaze as he glared back at the dog and muttered in a low voice, "You scared me."

It cowered, and buried itself deeper into the cloth, making small whimpering noises, Athrun softened. He frowned again, but for a different reason.

The sky was darkening, the gray giving way to midnight blue, and he wondered how much time had passed. He could not stay where he was, for he had promised to return swiftly, his charge was to be Cagalli, not the helpless puppy in his arms. But he could not bring it back, Cagalli forbade it, and probably so would Kisaka. If he left it here, it will likely die from the lack of food, care, shelter and affection.

It shivered in his arms, and Athrun realized that the rain was getting heavier, and was slowly infringing the circle formed by his trusty umbrella, eating inward into the circle of protection. His clothes are getting wet, and fat droplets of water were being sprinkled onto his face, he shivered involuntarily as chilled air wormed into his moist clothing. He knew all he had to do was to put the bundle down to get his umbrella and walk off. But he did not want to, and he held the bundle closer to him, nearer to his heart as he curled up, his head touching his knee.

He knew he could not live with himself if he could not even protect the little dog in front of him. It was equivalent to murder, it will not survive if he left it on its own. It is useless, unwanted, unneeded and unloved. And with a chilling realization, he knew that if it died, it would be so quiet, with no one caring if its existence was snuffed out prematurely.

Athrun bit his lip, and felt his spirits sink. There are far to many similarities, and each one seemed to form an invisible thread that tied his heartbeat to the little dog's. With one hand he absentmindedly stroked the furry back, combing out matted fur with his fingers, carefully avoiding the marred skin.

It was not pessimism, merely truth. He was the same as the little one, he is a fugitive in Orb, having to earn his keep as a security guard, with no one who really mattered to him. His existence was not necessary, he just hoped he would not be a nuisance, and definitely not a threat to Cagalli and Orb. At times like this, he found himself wondering why he was still alive. What did he hope to accomplish by choosing to to live another day? What difference could he now make to the world?

"Do you know...?" He asked the puppy in his arms. "Why do you want to live?"

It merely looked at him hopefully and wagged it tail, as if wondering if Athrun had anymore food with him. For the puppy, it seemed that the only way was to live, to focus on eating and surviving. The default mode was to acquire resources to live, its insistence is to go on existing even if the world is against it. In many ways, Cagalli was like that, warm, lively, determined to survive. She is important and vital, she is needed by her council and people, she is loved by her brother and her surbodinates.

_But he was not._

He didn't mind not existing, and he trusted no one else would mind too.

He remained still, shivering slightly.

_He wondered it Cagalli would mind if he stopped existing_.

Footsteps approached quickly, she appeared out of the gloom as if being the answer to his query and he hid a gasp.

The way she looked at him was positively murderous, and his arm tighted protectively around the little puppy, whispering in his heart for it to be silent. It seemed to understand his apprehension, and hid obediently as best as it could into the folds of the heavy jacket, leaving nothing but its very conspicuous, wagging tail. Then it twirled within the depths of its warm shelter and peeked out of the layers of fabric with its bright eyes.

She came forward calmly with a large umbrella and regarded the bundle in his arms, realization seemed to dawn on her, and it fueled her anger, she snapped her handphone shut with one swift motion.

He remained defiant, silent in his protests.

Unceremoniously, she grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him upright with a swift yank. Athrun cried out softly, but mananged to bite back the rest of the sound. Her hand had enclosed over the wounds on the back of his hand, and the bleeding resumed as the skin and flesh was torn apart by friction.

Startled- realizing that the moisture on Athrun's hand was not rainwater-she released her iron grip and flipped his hand over for examination. The tension in the air seem to dissipate a little as she saw the bleeding scratches. And she muttered something so softly that it was drowned by the downpour, Athrun guessed was 'sorry' from the shape formed by her lips. She transfered her grip to his wrist then, and pulled him along behind her in silence. The puppy looked from the new human to Athrun, fear apparent in its olive eyes.

"Hush." Athrun reassured it softly. "You'll be alright."

The lights were on back in the house, visible from a distance away and Athrun heard voices, and saw many pairs of shoes lined up along the side of the porch.

"What's...going on?" he asked Cagalli, giving a guess about what is happening. She did not reply, only gave a sigh that revealed all her displeasure. He was greeted by a sight that almost brought tears to his eyes when she opened the door.

"Athrun...?" Lacus skipped up to him and appraised him from head to toe, "You made everyone so worried! Come on, come in. Why are you drenched?"

"Can someone call Kira, Mwu, and the other guys to come back?" Cagalli shouted as she hung up her umbrella.

Kira appeared behind Athrun, shaking the moisture out of his own umbrella. His face brightened as he saw Athrun, "Hey, you're back!" He looked like he was on the verge of giving Athrun a hug, but Athrun warded him away as he gestured at his soaked apparel.

Athrun was puzzled. The room was well lit, and in the middle of the living room, a table had been set up displaying a delicious spread. There was baked potatoes, pies and pastry, pizza, salads and roasted game of sorts. His stomach churned hungrily as the wonderful smells tickled his senses, he had not realized that he was positively famished. He gazed at the clock and realized he had spent over an hour in the storm. There were balloons stuck to the curtains and a banner that spanned high across the room with golden cursive letters saying, 'House warming party!', and in smaller words beneath, was 'To Cagalli & Athrun.'

He bit his lip, his heart swelled.

Mana stomped out of the kitchen then, carrying a large bowl of cocktail. When she saw him dripping onto the carpets she dropped the whole bowl onto the table, causing droplets to splash menacingly and came forward as she wiped her hands on her apron. All the while muttering hysterically, Athrun caught words like 'Dreadful, disgraceful, disgusting...', she grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him into his room.

"Boy, change, quickly! Don't make the guests wait any longer!"

Athrun stood rooted to the spot at the door for the next ten seconds, still trying to process what was happening. The puppy squirmed as wonderful smells drifted into his bedroom through the window, seemingly wanting to get at all the food. Athrun conceded, he washed himself and the little dog hastily, and just as he was toweling the little one dry when someone came in without knocking. She tossed the first aid kit carelessly onto the desk and motioned for him to sit down.

ooo

"Cagalli?"

"Sit."

He obeyed.

"What's happening outside?" He questioned as she roughly applied iodine onto his wounds. She paused, and replied icily, "Can't you read?"

"You never told me..."

She shot him a look of disgust, "Have you left your brains out in the storm as well? Hello~~!It is obviously meant to be a surprise. And...you know...I can't keep secrets...so the safest way is for me to talk less!" She snapped as the forceps she was holding poked repeatedly at Athrun's hand, he grimaced. The dog barked in protest, and Cagalli glanced at it.

"Is that the reason why you were out so long?"

He nodded guiltily. She bandaged his hand in indifference.

"You want to keep it?"

He nodded again, biting his lip, as if not daring to believe his luck... Cagalli sighed inwardly.

"Fine."

"Really?" He thrilled, "You really don't mind?"He could not stop himself from smiling, it was a miracle! He took Cagalli's shoulder excitedly, and held out his pinky, "Promise?" Cagalli was amused, and her face broke into a half-smile. She had not seen Athrun smile in more than a month, and when he did, he looked boyish once more. It was definitely rare to see him so happy. "You made all the guest wait for over half an hour and still have to cheek to sit here and ask me to do what 5-year-olds do?"

"Promise." He demanded insistently, suddenly he had transformed totally into a boy. She sighed and hooked her little finger around his, "It's your house too, after all..."

And at this Athrun gave a grin that very nearly made her lose her senses.

"Since you're gonna keep him. Name him!" She snapped instead.

"Naming...?" He chewed his lip a little, "I'm quite bad at it."

"Really?"

"Tori's a bird named 'bird'." He pointed out with a somewhat bashful expression.

"You're right..." She conceded, then joked. "Since you're at it, why not name him inu?"

"Hmm, he's a little yellow thing I found in a thunderstorm..." Athrun thought aloud, then seemed to be struck by a stroke of inspiration. "Thunder...His name is thunder."

"Thunder, hey! You're not half bad." Cagalli laughed, "I might have called it sunflower."

"That's a girl's name." Athrun pointed out.

"It is a girl." Cagalli said, "I think."

Then for some reason, both of them turned to look at each other. And their gazes locked, and held on for a while. It was Cagalli who asked first, "What?"

Athrun shook his head, in a small voice he said, "I don't know whether I should say..."

"...I hate it when you do that." Cagalli muttered in amusement, "Say it if you have something to say."

"Oh..." He muttered as he turned away, then mumbled the rest very quickly. "Hmm...it feels like...we are newly weds who just got our first kid."

Cagalli gasped sharply as she turned to gaze at him, her heartbeat quickening as colour crept onto her cheeks.

"Who's gonna have kids with you...?" She muttered halfheartedly.

Ooo

Chapter 3, complete!

R & R please!

YOurs

Mingathur


	4. Chapter 4: A quiet night

Chapter 4: A quiet night

"A baby grand…?" Athrun asked as he poked his head out of the room. No wonder he was alarmed, the movers were generating so much noise in their efforts to move the piano up the stairs.

And the little puppy Thunder -for a dog with such a loud name-had chosen to bury itself at the back of the yard, as if trying to place as much distance between itself and the din which caused it to spook.

"Yeah, classy huh." Cagalli replied smugly, pleased with the luster of the instrument-if nothing else-as it was placed in the second floor parlor.

"What do you need it for?" Athrun questioned as he came out of his room in his tee-shirt and shorts, she stared for a few seconds, then told herself that she need to get use to it, it isn't practical to assume that she will always see Athrun formally clothed now that they are staying in the same house…

"Beats me…" She admitted, scratching her head, shifting to parcel in her hand to balance it. "Kisaka says it will add a touch of sophistication to the house and I am supposed to know Bausch from Beethoven by the end of the month."

She looked at him suddenly.

"Can you play?" She asked hopefully.

Athrun lifted an eyebrow, "Maybe." and shrugged absentmindedly as he gazed at the tuner at work.

"What's this?" He asked regarding the box in her hands.

"I thought if I have to do music, why not start with Lacus's?" She smiled, "Lacus gave me a copy of all her CDs."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Okay.", then disappeared back into his room.

She sighed, wondering if he thought the arrangement silly. She can't tell 'Chopin' from 'Chopping' if her life depended on it, classical music was just not her cup of tea. Athrun probably thought the same, judging form his reaction, or rather, the lack thereof.

She was sincerely hoping he will be able to shed some light to the situation. But then, she had to remember, he was a mobile suit pilot, a bodyguard; not a musician.

The piano is there to stay, but privately, Cagalli's heart sank. She was hoping that some music will come out of the piano and it will not just sit there like a white elephant.

_What's the use of tuning it if all she could do was to bang notes on it? It seemed like such a waste that no one could play it... _

She sighed as she thanked the movers and tuner, and decided to go for a shower and turn in for the night. And made a mental note to invite Lacus here soon to try out the piano.

Ooo

She sat on her bed, examining the CD collection. There were four, most were piano or violin concertos doing instrumental versions of the original ballads, but there was something curious about the song 'Quiet night'. While others were all written by famous composers, the writer of 'Quiet night' merely went by the strange pen name of 'Red'. And Cagalli stared at it for a while, wondering who in the world will call themselves 'Red'.

A note rang in the still night air, clear as crystal, beautiful as bells that chime in the wind. She startled and looked up as she toweled her hair dry.

After the first note flowed a chain of notes that were enticing, beautiful and confident in its own unimposing way. She was intrigued, there was someone in the house who could play damn well.

_But it couldn't be. He was a soldier._

_Well, it had to be, there was no one else in the house. Unless it was a ghost._

Suppressing the part about ghosts, she allowed her footsteps to follow the music as it pulsed and flowed out from the second floor stairwell. The song sounded somehow familiar to her ears, and brought warmth to her heart even though it was laced with an undertone of deep sorrow. It cried out humanity's weaknesses, yet as the tune flowed on, it was like water, cleansing, refreshing; like hope weeping.

It sounded vaguely familiar.

_When had she heard this tune before? _

What came into view as she reached the top was the opened lid of the black baby grand, and in the seat was Athrun. His fingers gliding across the keys, pouring out a soulful melody. He looked as he if was merely teasing the polished surface of the black and white keys, touching one and going on to the next. In that instant she realized that he was not just playing around, he was good as well…

"Gotcha…" She whispered as she approached him, he looked up a little, and smile wryly. "I was hoping you wouldn't get out of the shower so soon, I intended to escape before you come by…I am quite rusty you see." He added as she gave him an inquisitive look.

She almost laughed, "This is your rusty?"

He nodded in a matter-of-factly way, "I used to play a lot more...I…" He stopped short, and she didn't ask.

_Somehow she guessed that it was linked to Lenore Zala's death that things changed, and the music ceased._

"What song are you playing?" She asked instead.

Athrun gazed at her in surprise, and his fingers started again, but played a little slower deliberately.

"You know this song." He whispered.

"I do?" It was her turn to be surprised.

"Quiet night?" She tried her luck as she sat down beside him, and surprisingly, Athrun smiled.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed in disbelief, it sounded totally different now.

He lifted an eyebrow, "You can tell, can't you?"

"No. I guessed." She replied. "I know…you're lying. It's some other song. It sounds so weird for 'Quiet night'."

"Silly girl." He chided, amused. "It sounds weird because this is only half the song, this is the piano accompaniment. Listen carefully." He explained as he stopped, and started from the top of an invisible score.

Cagalli tried, but she got no closer to unraveling the mystery of half of 'Quiet night' than she was few seconds ago. And she shook her head at Athrun. "You're bluffing. I won't believe you unless you can sing the song with this."

"You want me to sing…?" He frowned, and sighed and chewed his lip, his ears turning a little pinker.

"Sing!" She demanded excitedly, snuggling closer to him.

He hesitated. "Hmm, don't know if I can remember the lyrics…"

"That's fine, I don't remember either."

"Hmm, and don't expect me to sound as good as Lacus…Alright, here goes." He muttered eventually.

_Shizuka__na__kono__yoru__ni__anata__wo__matteru__no_...

_In__this__quiet__night,__I__'__m__waiting__for__you__… _

His tenor voice was rich in texture, well controlled and very comfortable to listen to. She was amazed; both at the quality of his singing and at the revelation that half the song does not necessarily sound like the whole song. So she sat a little closer, wanting to listen to his voice.

_Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne…_

_Fond memories start to resurface_

_Hoshi no furubasho de_

_At the place where stars fall…_

She recognized the chorus, and joined him by humming the tune along with him. He smiled briefly at her, and suddenly she knew that he was on the same page, recalling the same incident of their first meeting. And their stolen time in space, spent mainly gazing at stars on the viewing deck of the Archangel.

"You know the song so well..." She whispered in wonder.

"Of course...", he answered shortly, "...Ever wondered who wrote 'Quiet night'?"

Her eyes widened in revelation, but he did not answer her query, only started the second chorus.

_To the place where stars fall,  
>I want my thoughts to reach you.<br>I am always by your side  
>Since I will embrace that coldness.<br>Even though we're apart now,  
>We will definitely be back together.<em>

_In this quiet night…_

And as Athrun's fingers touched the very last note, he became quiet, his voice faded away into the surrounding air and his hands left the keyboard. Cagalli waited, sensing he had something to share. He did not look at her, and after a little while she probed.

"…Who did you write this song for?"

He gazed at her with pain in his emerald-green eyes, and Cagalli knew it was something he did not want to remember, she muttered quickly, "It's okay, pretend I didn't ask…"

He shook his head slowly, taking her hand, it was warm.

He sighed.

"My mother…" He whispered, a terrible weight in his choked voice. "After she…well…"

She could only hold his hand back brokenly, remembering the passing of her own father. She nodded to indicate that she understood.

"Lacus came, and she…stood by me…"

An unexpected stab of jealousy hit her, and she bit her lip, a little ashamed at how something that happened so long ago can cause her to burn with jealousy.

It was the first time Athrun talked about his time with Lacus, his ex-fiance, and though Cagalli did not feel like hearing about it, her curiosity won. She had heard Lacus mention it once though, that there was a period after Lenore Zala's death that the thirteen-year-old Athrun had refused to eat and locked himself up, unwilling to talk or see anyone. It was Lacus who opened him up and healed him…

"She…encouraged me to do other things, so that I will have no time to mope…" He gave a fleeting smile. "So, to answer your question, I wrote this for my mother, wishing that somehow…our places will switch."

Cagalli's eyes widened, and she could not make a sound.

"I wished….. that I was the one in Junius… and not her… I prayed that God will take me instead of her…So that she will be around….. to stay with my father and have many, many more children…" He whispered, and trailed off towards the last part.

Cagalli clung to his arm, begging him to say no more, tears were pooling in her eyes.

"I would rather it was me…" He muttered brokenly, his fist tightening on his lap.

Cagalli hold tightened around his arm, suddenly afraid that he still harbored those thoughts even now; suddenly feeling as if she was going to lose him. Tears began to flow down her face, but she turned away, not wanting him to see.

He shifted a little to gaze at her, he did not speak for a moment.

"I realize…that for a tomboy…you seem to cry a lot."

She sent an indignant glare his way and wiped roughly at her nose, "For someone so good in music, you sure are unromantic. I'm doing you a favor, buster! Because you are so bad at crying as well..."

He started, then gave a small smile, offering her tissue paper. She took it swiftly, and blew into it as nosily as she could to mask her embarrassment.

"But it will not happen no matter how much I wished for it…" He whispered into her ear, she looked up a little, "I made a promise, remember?"

He paused as she studied him, he answered quietly after a moment or two.

"I promised to stay with you."

She bit her lip, gazing doubtfully at him. Surprisingly, his hand came, patted and stroke her golden hair tenderly. She started blushing, unwilling to look at him still.

"Cagalli… this is what I admire about you…that you dare to laugh and cry no matter what others say or think." With that, he reached a finger to tuck her hair behind her ear. Then kissed her on the temple lightly, it was all over too soon, and she did not even have the time to realize and enjoy it.

"And…thank you for crying for me…" He whispered, putting his arm gently across her shoulders. She paused, and gazed at him through her film of tears for a while, eventually she muttered.

"I take it back as well…"

"…Take what back…?" He questioned, genuinely puzzled.

"The part about you being unromantic…"

Ooo

A sweet and romantic and not-so-funny chapter…

Yours

Ming

R& R pls!

PS: I really don't know who wrote 'A quiet night', but I think it is a beautiful song.


End file.
